detroit_by_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 1 Recap
The Recap of Session 1 of the chronicle Detroit by Night Read the next recap here Caleb Porter's Perspective Caleb Porter is from an african-american family who's lived in the US since the slave trade. They're a socio-economic weak family living in inner-city Detroit. Hard-working parents, doesn't believe black people will benefit from education due to systemic racism. And it's too expensive He has 3 sibblings, 1 brother Duncan equal age. Sibblings educational slackers. Duncan tries to copy Caleb's homework without asking and Caleb gets angry. Caleb won against Shanice without cheating, making him able to enter Wayne State College with a scholarship. Caleb studies law while Shanice enters later as a Economics student after a year of working as a helper at her mums work in elder care. Both got into debate club, where she would go ham on him when she could. They cleared the air at a party, where she revealed that she thought he cheated. She realized that she'd been treating him badly for no good reason. An event is held at the debate club, where two people choose a subject and then debate against each other. An alumni called Fergus Grayson is present and declares that the winner will get an internship at his company. Caleb and Shanice team up and choose the subject of MISSING. They start debating and Caleb manages to keep up with Shanice at first. But then it goes much worse and it's clear he's about to loose. Suddenly Shanice just gives Caleb an opening, but Caleb doesn't take it. Afterwards Shanice talks to Caleb and asks why he didn't take the win, and he tells her he wants to win on his own merit and got just be given it. Shanice says mr Grayson will probably like that and brings both of them together in the Teacher's Lounge. Mr Grayson says that Shanice works for him and heavily implies that he set up this whole thing to test him, after Shanice had recommended Caleb as a possible employee. Shanice looks very tense during the discussion. Grayson offers Caleb a 6 month trial period working as a junoir member at his company, and Caleb accepts. After mr Grayson leaves, Shanice relaxes a bit and tells Caleb that she no longer owes him. Also, that if he fucks this up then she will look bad. Diya Saira Narang's Perspective Diya Saira Narang is a 3rd generation Indian woman born to a well-off, traditional family. She is the youngest with 4 sibblings, 2 men and 2 women, all whom are well educated. One brother is working at a company in India through a relative. Both sisters married rich after graduation. Saira played sports and tennis at behest of her parents. Takes dance classes as a reward. Saira was introduced to Darsh as a playmate at age of 10, son of friends to the family. He joined her tennis club at age of 16 and got hit in the face by her. She visited him later in the lockerroom and he kissed her. Saira entered college to study medicine, her family have high expectations on good grades and a good job. Entered a sorority where she met Emily, thought it was too much hard partying so they started clubbing together at places where they could dance, talk, and chill from the stress with drugs. Saira got picked up by the owners to dance at the stage REDACTED. Saira got auditioned at a Burlesque club and works there in secret. The sorority and Darsh's fraternity often do activities together. They go paintballing in an abandoned urban area REDACTED at Ray Wilkins' Urban-Commando Adventure. During the game, Darsh makes a bet with the girls that if he can manage to hit someone at great length with a shot, then he get a kiss from MISSING. But if he misses, then he gets to watch Saira and Emily kiss. He looses the bet. They get attacked by a slouched man wearing a dirty hobo coat and running on all four. Saira tries to save Darsh and Emily, but the gun jams and the color cartrige explodes all over her and gets into her eyes. A woman commends her on her bravery, and then bites her. Everything goes black